


Plaything

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, King is sad, M/M, Marco is a badass, Marco x Ace is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is a powerhouse, that is for sure. Despite his average human size, King has heard how the man 'reportedly' handled Katakuri in the past, who is not only twice Marco's size but also, Charlotte Linlin's second in command.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my ode to the great Marco the Phoenix. Man gets so much highlights recently, from the manga and the anime 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Also, unbetaed not to mention I feel rustic😅 It's been a while since I write anything and when I do, it usually opens the flowgate of fics and fics. Hopefully that'll happen too this time.

_Let the despair rests in Wano people and their allies' heart. Let the fire burns them alive._

The war is now and every possible fight is happening. Kaido is taking care of old Wano ghosts and he, King of the Wildfire, shall see the defeat of the remaining force. Together with the other two all-stars and the six tobi roppos, they will snuff everyone, every head, and every soul so that no body will ever think to defy them, the Beasts, again.

* * *

That was basically King's mental stance until he saw the man in blue fire with deathly aimed kicks.

A scoff.

_'The fuck he is doing here?!'_

As the familiar bluish fire soon dancing with his own red's. King frowns.

Whitebeard Pirates (or the remaining of them) shall not have anything to do with Wano ( _shall, they?_ ). Though he remembers that one of their commanders has somewhat strange choice of clothing that reminds him of the way people in Wano do the hairs and clothe themselves.

_So that person was really from Wano._

_Then, what? Don't tell me that Marco the Phoenix brings his crews to this war._

_Because what for?_

_Is he thirsty of war now that he lost two in the last two years?_

King scoffs again.

_Because this is not funny._

Man who lost his everything should be hollow and sunken. Not bright, powerful, and obviously not taking things the way he does right now.

Like a plaything.

"You see, if you're going to be distracted during fights, you may as well watch me from the sideline. See how I play with your brother, yeah." Marco spoke casually while catching his attacks and returns them kindly with the same force, if not more.

King glares.

_What brother? That Queen sorry piece of thing?_

"Don't compare us to your silly family."

King's fire grows with his anger that'll make any lesser cower with fear, however Marco only lifts his brows with what resembling a fascination?

"Alright." Marco shrugs. "By the way, your fire kinda reminds me of someone dear. Not much. Just a little, yeah."

He dares to smile. "However compared to his fire, yours is really boring."

Marco lets his wing being cut in two (of course he does) and returns with a shockwave that gets he, King the Wildfire, flying to the castle, destroying everything as he falls.

"Marco, you bastard!!" Queen-the-sorry-thing spat. Though not for long as the other all-star soon gets a taste of the blue claws.

There was one time that Kaido-sama made a remark of how Marco should be one of his all-stars. King remembered how much he hated the idea because what would Marco the Phoenix, man in average size, do in the line of gigantic all-star? Not to say that his Whitebeard captain wasn't gigantic man himself. However, it didn't occur to him at that time the weight of the idea.

(Swords play is meaningless too, because Marco really takes everything heads-on yet remains unscathed which is unfair.)

King has heard how the man 'reportedly' handled Katakuri in the past, who is not only twice Marco's size but also, Charlotte Linlin's second in command. He thought the news was rubbish and written only to promote Whitebeards and discredited Linlins.

It doesn't seem like a rubbish now. Marco is a powerhouse. 

"Honestly, I am not in hurry to win. I only need to keep watch for you two so my friends don't get hurt, yeah."

Scream of pain and agony colors the castle and Marco smiles apologetically. "Well, hurting from you two, I mean. So while at it, entertain me, yeah?"

Again, Marco dares to smile which only makes King madder. That is if he can do something about this impossible man. Even just now that-sorry-Queen let himself being sent flying somewhere.

_Damn!_

**Author's Note:**

> I heard spoiler saying Marco would be in danger in the next chapter. Let's hope that Oda won't kill him.


End file.
